Irate Gamer
How Irate Gamer joined the Toruney The Irate Gamer is a character created by Chris Bores that appears in the titular show. He's a game reviewer who reviews old and shitty games, but he has another series where he reviews new games. The Irate Gamer is the most hated reviewer on the internet, especially among fans of the Angry Video Game Nerd. Unlike most people on the internet, chincherrinas (the creator of SSBL) doesn't have a grudge against him, despite purposefully making him a joke character or pointing out the countless flawls of his show. He's now joined the 2nd Tourney. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Irate Gamer: *Play 250 matches in Versus Mode. *Using Optimus Prime, finish Classic Mode. For all of these options, the player must brawl Irate Gamer in AVGN's House. After defeating Irate Gamer, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the weakest and fatest reviewer that we like to call him, Irate Gamer!". Special Attacks All of Chris' moves are clones of other moves. Plagiarism (Neutral) A clone of Kirby's Inhale. Chris copies the B move of the closest opponent in a limited distance. The only two differences are that the copied moves are weaker than the originals, and can only get be discarded by getting KO'd. A list of plagiarisms can be found here. Escape Bike (Side) A clone of Wario Bike. Chris uses a bike to dash away, which is faster than his normal speed. Crashing into anything will damage him, along with enemies if he crashes into one. The Same Explosion Effect (Up) A clone of Fire Wolf . Chris creates an explosion and gets hits by it. The move is only useful for ledge recovery, as it does not hurt any enemies. Convenient Mirror (Down) A clone of Pit's Mirror Shield. Chris pulls out a mirror that can reflect projectiles. Unlike mirror shield, projectiles that hit it reduce speed and damage caused by 50%, and (because it's a REAL mirror) if it hits a non-projectile the mirror breaks, and cannot be used until Chris is KO'd. The shattered mirror shards do self-damage to Chris. Super Plagiarism (Hyper Smash) A clone of Kirby's Super Inhale. Chris copies the Hyper Smash move of the closest opponent in a limited distance. After copying someone's ability, Chris's Hyper Smash will be the same as the owner's Hyper Smash. The Borean (Final Smash) A clone of Peach Blossom. Bores starts to review some game for 17 seconds. Everyone on screen that is not under the effects of invincibility falls asleep. The attack can be cancelled if he is attack by someone who was not effected by the attack, for example someone who just got off his or her revival platform, or was in an invincibility frame during the attack's activation. Victory Animations #Gets close to the camera and says: "Face it: you are ruined." #Says "So until next time, gamers, game on." Then a pile of Bananas squashes him. #Irate Gamer says "Yes!" and throws his NES controller so high that it lands on Bores' head, stunning him. On-Screen Appearance Teleports onto the stage, and says, "What the hell?" Trivia *Irate Gamer was the first joke character to be appeared in a Tourney game. *Irate Gamer's rival is Dragunov. Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Chris Bores.com characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers